


Common Interests

by mitigates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Ice Play, Lemon, Light Bondage, My First Smut, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Out of Character, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: The MSBY setter wanders into her room while she's sleeping. Things escalate from there.Beware AtsumuxUnnamed Female OC, light binding. Full smut. One-shot.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Common Interests

“What the fuck are you watching?”

I didn’t move my eyes off of the screen to see who came into my room. I simply waved him away and hoped he would leave. He didn’t. I sighed and adjust the pillow I was hugging underneath my chin.

“Are you watching porn with the door wide open?” Sakusa sat on the edge of my bed next to me.

“No- idiot. It’s not porn.” My mouth fell slightly open as I watched the man dressed in a jester suit showering. “It’s anime.”

“That’s his bare ass. His bare bright white ass. Are you sure this isn’t going to lead to porn?” He tilted his head slightly at the screen.

I sighed and tried to push him off of my bed. “I’m sure. Go away.”

He left. 

I bit my lip as I watched the jester suited man’s hair fall into his face. He normally wore it styled up, there was something inexplicably hot about this. What the fuck was wrong with me? He was definitely one of the villains in the show, he had an incredibly sadistic way of life and a borderline inappropriate fascination toward a 12-year-old. I told myself he was obsessed with the young kid’s power potential, but the show was fucking weird.

I couldn’t stop watching it.

“Are you really watching clown porn?” A hooting laugh came from my doorway.

At that moment, I regretted the roommates I had chosen to live with. I waved off the next intruder. “Go away. Close the door.”

He closed the door.

I sighed. “With you on the other side.”

He bounded towards me, an extra spring in his step. “Isn’t he a villain? You should have just told him this is what you were into.” He tugged on my hair.

I turned to glare at him. “It’s just anime! Go away, Bokuto!”

The gray-haired wonder left my room. He stopped in the hallway and announced, “Nobody go into her room, she’s watching hentai!”

I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes. When I looked back up, the jester was pulling a fake tattoo off of his back. Hot, hot, hot.

I finished another few episodes then called it a night.  
______________

I didn’t wake up on my own accord. I felt a slight burning sensation around my wrist. I ignored it for as long as I could, thoroughly enjoying the deep sleep I was in. I tried to stretch, but I realized my wrists were both tied. I blinked awake and saw a figure to my left. I started to say something, but I realized my mouth was covered as well.   
I was about to start thrashing when the masked figure hovered over me, their face inches from mine. I glared at the deep brown eyes behind the mask and realized what he was doing.

“You should have just told me that this is what you’re into.” He pulled the all-white mask up, only revealing his mouth.” He pressed his lips against my mouth. Except it wasn’t against my mouth, it was against what felt like soft cloth. He smirked at me and slid a blindfold over my eyes, securing it behind my head.  
I made a guttural noise and tried to get his attention, but it didn’t work. I felt his hands glide across my cheek, down my neck, and across my collarbone. Both of his hands gripped my shirt and I heard the unmistakable sound of fabric being ripped apart. He ripped it down the middle, slowly and carefully, until I was fully exposed to his. All I had on was the t-shirt.

He gave an approving nod.

I shook my head side to side to try and get the blindfold off, but it didn’t work.

“Stop moving.” I stopped instantly, my whole body frozen as his words washed over me. “Good girl.”

I shuddered as I felt his tongue run across my breast. He pulled my nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. There was going to be a mark there tomorrow. I tried my hardest to keep still and he squeezed the other one. He rolled my other nipple between his fingers, pinching it. 

A groan escaped my mouth through the cloth.

“Shh. Someone’s going to hear you. You always leave the door open.”

My eyes widened underneath the blindfold and I panicked. He wouldn’t leave the door open. Would he?

He sunk his teeth into my side and I groaned again. I tried to arch against him but he held me in place.

“If you move again, you’re going to regret it.” He spoke low against my stomach. I groaned again and stopped moving.

I felt his fingers trace patterns across my stomach. Goosebumps erupted across my skin.

“Oh, you like that.” His lips followed his fingers and I felt my heart rate increase. His hand slid between my legs and finally went where I wanted him to. He smirked as his thumb pressed against my swollen clit. I was trying so hard to stay still that I was shaking. 

“Tsk. You’re moving-” He pushed two fingers inside me and I couldn’t help but jerk back at the sudden pressure. “You’re feeling like disobeying tonight, don’t you?” He pulled his fingers out slowly and shoved them back in, harder than the first time. I tried to control my breathing, but it was pointless. I was gasping for air against the cloth as he moved his fingers faster and harder. I dug my nails into my palms until it hurt.

He stopped when my legs started shaking. 

I writhed toward him as he pulled away. I was so fucking close and he just stopped. I started screaming at him through the cloth and I’m sure it just sounded like muffled grunts and groans. He snorted at my protest and flipped me over. He pushed my tattered shirt up and sat with his legs on either side of my thighs. I could feel his clothed erection pressed against me.

I rubbed my thighs together to get some sort of friction. He dug his fingers into my hips and leaned his bare chest against my back. “Stop moving.” He commanded.

I groaned but relented. His weight shifted behind me as he leaned over to grab something off of my nightstand. I didn’t realize what he was doing until I felt something burning on the small of my back. I slowly realized it wasn’t burning, it was ice cold.

Little drops of ice-cold water hit my back and I trembled at the sensation. I felt more pressure as he pushed his hips against mine, holding me in place. He dragged an ice cube up my spine and released it, letting it slide down. He pushed my hair over my head and pressed his frozen lips against the back of my neck. He had another ice cube in his mouth and I whimpered as it touched my overly sensitive skin. He tilted my head to the side and pushed it down my neck. The chilling sensation moved across my back, shoulder to shoulder. I clenched my fists and tried my damndest not to move.

“You’re so good.” He murmured against my skin. “Get on your knees.” He tapped his palm against my hip and lifted himself off of me. I moved my hips up, raising my ass in the air, my chest still pressed against the mattress. “Spread them more.” I moved my knees further apart and took deep calming breaths.

I felt the ice again, he held it against my skin and roamed up my thigh, finally stopping at my inner thigh. He let it drip down my skin and held it there until I was numb. I felt his lips against the small of my back, he trailed down over my cheek, and to the back of my thigh. 

“You’re being so good. You deserve a reward.” 

I was feeling so fucking needy and he was not giving in to me, so a reward would have been phenomenal at that point. 

I felt him leave the bed, his boxer briefs hit the floor and he was behind me again. He hand slid down my back, his nails lightly scratching their way up, and he gripped the hair at the nape of my neck and pulled my head back.

My arms were crossed in front of me due to the restraints so I pushed myself up on my elbows, my stomach arched against the sheets. 

His hand released my hair and he dropped it to my neck, applying pressure to the sides of my throat. I groaned into the cloth that pushed against my mouth.

“Do you want this off?” He leaned over my back and traced his thumb across the cloth. I nodded furiously. “Too bad.”  
In one swift motion, he leaned back and thrust inside me. I pushed my hips back against him and he could hear muffled cries coming from my mouth. He thrust hard and fast, driving completely into me then pulling all the way out and repeating the action.

He pulled my hair back and rubbed soft circles on my lower back with his other hand, I couldn’t decide which action I preferred, but fuck they both felt so good.

He pulled out of me again and I missed the sensation immediately. He reached forward and untied my wrists. “Do not touch your blindfold or your gag.” My hands stayed stretched in front of me as he manipulated my body however he wanted.

He gripped my hips and laid back on the bed, pulling me on top of him. I settled on top of him and squeezed my thighs around his. I started to lower myself on to him when he yanked me down. I groaned and dug my nails into his thighs.

“Oww- don’t be ungrateful.” 

The smugness in his voice was annoying as fuck, but the way I felt when he stretched me out beat anything he could do it me. I pushed off of his legs and straightened my spine. I let my head fall back and rolled my hips against his. He reached forward and forced my hands behind my back. I felt smooth satin around my hands and tried to pull them away, but he held them in place before I had a chance to.

“Stop.” One word was all it took to get me to concentrate only on riding him. He wrapped the satin around my wrists and bound them together. He gripped the material and let out a raggedy breath. “Faster.”

I moved my hips faster, bracing my hands against his chest as my body rose and fell faster and faster. I heard him groan and curse and it just made me go harder.

“Fuuuuck.” He groaned through gritted teeth. He grasped the material around my wrists and pushed me forward. I yelped as I hit the mattress and he rammed into me again from behind. I felt a strong orgasm filling me up again. Sweat from his chest hit my back as he tilted his body against mine. He pulled me up against him. He was balancing on his knees and he wrapped his arm around my stomach to hold me up. I was right on the brink when his lips hit my ear and he whispered, “Come for me.”

I let everything go and shook against him as I came. A few curse words later and he squeezed both of his arms around me as he came next. I fell forward against the bed and he thrust out his orgasm, pumping every last drop into me. I breathed heavily and pushed back against him, He groaned as he collapsed against the bed, taking me down with him. I grumbled against the restricting cloth. He laughed and untied it.

“What the fuck is that?”

He shrugged behind me. “Just a couple of scarves tied together.” He pulled my blindfold off. I pushed my hands against him and he laughed again before untying them. 

I pulled the material back and examined it. “Nice tie.” He hummed and kissed my shoulder. “Didn’t I buy this for you?”

“You did. Irony or something, right?” He threw the items to the other side of the bed.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face him. “I’ll definitely remember this any time I see you wear it.”

He winked at me. “I know.” He leaned forward and kissed me softly. “That was good, yeah?”

I nodded. “It was.” I closed my eyes and sighed. “You were waiting for me to fall asleep, weren’t you?”

“Yeah, Sakusa and Bokuto said you were watching that pervy anime and looked needy. I was tired from practice, but I figured I’d wear you out before we went to bed.” His blonde hair stuck to the side of his forehead, caked there in sweat.

“First of all, I was already asleep therefore I was perfectly worn out." He scoffed at that. "Second, it isn’t pervy.” I said defensively. “It’s just a little weird. You’d like it.”

He hummed again and pulled me against him. “Whatever you say, woman.”

“Don’t woman me or you’ll be the one bent over next time.” I teased.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” He muttered before closing his eyes.

I glared at him in his sleep as I realized he did leave the fucking door open.


End file.
